Marcas
: Marcas is a silver tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is a current loner that travels around in a nomadic lifestyle alone. He is the son of Murphy and Shay, while being the brother of Caspian, Aieleen, Molly, and Caesy. He also happens to suffer from the curse some know as Vampirism. Marcas was given the 'gift' from a tom known as Seth, and he has been alive for roughly thirty years or so. : Now, Marcas is a pretty down to earth guy. Some say he's adapted well to his 'curse' and has been able to fit around each generation. He is a big sweetheart to anyone he meets and can get quite disheartened when someone kind of brings down the mood. Marcas enjoys his life as best as possible and when he can he lounges around with those he cares about. Description Appearance : Character : Skills : Biography Backstory : Marcas was born to Murphy and Shay, an older couple of loners to the east of the territory that became the homeland of SummerClan. He had three elder sisters named Aieleen, Molly, and Caesy. Marcas was also the younger brother of Caspian. The family were all close, and it is believed that all the children eventually left the nest, leaving Marcas with his ageing parents. The five siblings all kept in contact as best as they could over the years, especially after the passing of Murphy and Shay. : The tom sort of ended up on the bad side of the territories as he ventured out on his own. Marcas was nearing his second year when he first met the mysterious character of Mitchell, and a few of his friends, such as Seth for a prime example. The silver tabby hit it off quite well with Mitchell, but, Marcas had his doubts about Seth. These would later be confirmed after a long night, where he was ambushed by the other tom and remembers the light fading from his eyes. : Marcas would awake the next morning in the comfort of Mitchell, who gently broke it to him about what had happened. The silver tabby would never have thought he'd hear what Mitchell had told him, but, he took it all in stride - just as he had taken everything in life. For a while, he stayed travelling with Mitchell, seeing as Seth had left just as quickly as he had appeared. The pair of toms were quite close, and depending on who you ask, things did happen between them. : As time carried on, Marcas eventually decided he needed to travel on his own for a while, and left Mitchell. But, the two agreed that they would meet up again at a very particular spot. With that, Marcas didn't see the black tom for nearly 20 years and continued on his own for that time. But, eventually, his homeland called him back and Marcas returned to the territories to discover a lot had changed. Roleplay : Cameos * Seven Devils Pedigree Father: ::Murphy: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Shay: Deceased; Residence unknown Brother: ::Caspian: Deceased; Residence unknown Sisters: ::Aieleen: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Molly: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Caesy: Deceased; Residence unknown Nephew: ::Fionn: Deceased; Residence unknown Niece: ::Niamh: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Friends :Mitchell :: Other :Seth :: Quotes Trivia * Marcas is Coop's Vampire OC (original character) from some of their one-shot stories and he fits into the Being Human BBC universe as well (at least by Coop's standards that is). * While not addressed in his backstory, Marcas is a transgender character who after the passing of his parents came out. ** He did however, come out to his mother not long before she passed away. ** This relates to the original character he is based on's family as they were a very 'stuck in their ways, Irish family'. Images Life Image Pixels Marcas.loner.png|Loner Category:Toms